CendriLion
by Nataku Makuraka
Summary: Je pense qu'un résumé serait inutile. Parodie de conte, Shonen-aï, venez lire !


Hello hello !

Dans la série "Contes de Beyblade", voici donc une nouvelle adaptation/parodie de conte made by moi. En espérant que ça vous plaise !

**Titre :** CendriLion.

**Auteur :** Nataku Makuraka (Hihi !).

**Rating :** Euh, comme d'hab : T, pour choquer personne (au vu des persos...).

**Pairing :** J'le dis ? J'le dis pas ? Allez j'le dis : Ryuga x Kyoya.

**Disclaimer :** Les persos de MFBeyblade ne sont pas à moi *le dit très lentement comme une litanie répétée mille fois*

Bonne lecture à tous !

Il était une fois, parce qu'il faut bien commencer comme ça, vivait dans une jolie petite maison, une famille bien tranquille, du moins en apparence.

« CENDRILION ! AMENE-TOI BORDEL ! »

« J'ARRIVE ! »

Car oui, sans que personne ne le sache vraiment (za3ma), au sein de cette famille se pratiquait un crime quotidien : la Torture. Mais avant d'en parler, présentons plutôt ses membres à cette jolie petite tribu : Il y avait la Mère, Daidoji, bon je sais c'est pas une femme mais j'avais personne d'autre sous la main, fourbe et cruelle, bref, une méchante, ses trois filles : Madoka, une brunette aux allures de gentille mais qui cachait une cruauté et un sadisme sans bornes. Hikaru, une fille calme en apparence mais qui pouvait se révéler vrai diablesse. Et Sélène, qui elle, avec ses allures de trainée, ne bernait personne, une peste arrogante en gros.

Parmi cette joyeuse bande heureuse et unie, trainait une ombre au tableau : un jeune garçon aux allures de fauve en manque de viande, que l'on nommera Kyoya, bien que son surnom, affectueusement donné par ses sœurs, lui fusse plus approprié. Sa vrai mère était morte des années plus tôt (snif snif...), et son père, fortuné, avait épousé en second lieu cette Daidoji aux airs de femme parfaite (bien qu'avec une gueule pareille, ce fut dur), profitant alors de la toute nouvelle loi sur le mariage pour tous sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, mais passons, elle débarqua donc avec ses trois rejetonnes. Mais lorsque le père décéda à son tour (décidément), Doji se métamorphosa en femme cruelle et esclavagiste. Profitant allègrement de son héritage et transformant notre pauvre Kyoya en souillon.

Donc, ses demi-sœurs, faisant preuve d'une belle inventivité, et vu qu'il trainait toujours couvert de cendres et qu'il était à demi-lion, elles le surnommèrent CendriLion, c'est pas une idée géniale ça ? Hm, pardon.

Et donc, notre cher Kyoya se retrouvait à récurer la maison du sol au plafond chaque jour sans exception. Lorsque Sélène l'appela alors aimablement comme écrit plus tôt (cf. quelques lignes au-dessus, pouvez pas l'rater c'est écrit en majuscules), il alla la rejoindre dans sa chambre bordélique et horriblement décorée.

« Serre-moi le lacet de mon corset tu veux » Obéissant docilement, il se mit derrière elle et lui fit le lacet. Elle était vêtue d'une somptueuse robe vert militaire qui allait à merveille avec son teint. Pas impressionné, le balafré préférait le confort de son t-shirt déchiré et de son pantalon trop grand pour lui (amusant les filles qui adoraient lui voler sa ceinture). Une fois le lacet fait il prit un malin plaisir à le serrer au maximum, s'empêchant de justesse d'y mettre le pied. Ensuite elle lui demanda de lui coiffer les cheveux, ce qu'il fit en lui parlant.

« Vous vous êtes faite si belle aujourd'hui, vous allez quelque part ? » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de revenir à son maquillage.

« Le Prince Dragon a organisé un bal ce soir, où il compte rencontrer sa future épouse. Maman et nous avons été invitées, tu te rends compte ? Il faut absolument que je sois la plus belle ! »

« Mouais, bah bon courage » Murmura-t-il.

« Quoi ? »

« Non rien » Fit-il, feignant l'innocence.

Plus tard, ce fut à sa méchante belle-mère de l'appeler pour qu'il s'occupe de sa coiffure.

« Au fait, CendriLion, ce soir nous sortons tes sœurs et moi. Je compte sur toi pour trouver la maison impeccable à notre retour »

« Bien Mère »

« Tiens, apporte-moi mes faux seins tant que tu y est ! »

Ainsi, il fut chargé du ménage pour la soirée. '_Tss, même quand elles sortent, j'peux pas avoir la paix_' Fit-il en les regardant s'éloigner par la fenêtre, toutes propres sur elles, vers la palais. L'esprit dans le vague, il se mit à regarder les étoiles, lorsque soudain l'une d'elles se mit à briller plus fort, et une entité mystérieuse se matérialisa devant lui. Une fois la tonne de poudre magique retombée à terre, il put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un jeune garçon de son âge, habillé d'une robe d'un bleu brillant, aux cheveux roux en pétard.

« Salut Kyoya ! Je m'présente : Ginga, je suis ta marraine fée ! »

« Mais vous êtes un mec ! »

« Heu, ouais, je sais, c'est un peu compliqué, mais passons : Tu as envie d'aller à ce bal n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pff, non » Une goutte de sueur manga apparut sur la tempe du roux, qui insista.

« Si, tu en as envie, tu veux voir le Prince Dragon mais tu n'as pas la tenue appropriée »

« Puisque j'vous dis que non ! »

« Mais c'est pas vrai tu peux pas suivre un peu le scripte merde ! » La vert, désintéressé, haussa les épaules. La fée soupira. « Bon, de toute façon c'est ton destin tu peux rien y faire. Va me chercher une citrouille et six souris »

« Alors là tu peux rêver ! » N'ayant pas trop le choix, Ginga alla chercher lui-même (ou elle-même) la citrouille et les nezumis pour en faire un beau carrosse, mais n'ayant trouvé que quatre souris, il dut demander à un ami de lui prêter sa licorne et appela lui-même son Pegasus pour faire le compte.

« Et maintenant, la tenue » Il se retourna vers le vert et brandit sa baguette magique (avec un hamburger à la place de l'étoile habituelle) « Par le pouvoir ultime du Hamburger Béni des Dieux, hideux vêtements, changez-vous en une somptueuse tenue de bal »

« Comment ça "hideux vêtements" ? » Protesta le balafré avant d'être recouvert de cette fameuse poussière magique (une nouvelle fois surdosée) qui le fit tousser, qui finit par laisser place au bout d'un moment à la plus belle robe que l'on put voir : certes elle était grise, mais sa coupe élégante et sa sobriété faisait ressortir les belles formes et les yeux bleus pétillants du vert. Quant à ses cheveux, bien que la fée n'ait pas donné d'ordres précis à leur sujet, ils retombaient sur ses épaules, lâchés, et paraissaient plus longs et soyeux. Sa peau à présent propre était éclatante et ses yeux étaient à présent merveilleusement mis en valeur par un fin trais de khôl noir.

Mais malgré toute cette belle description écrite de tout mon cœur et le mettant en valeur plus que jamais, le vert trouva à redire, en gueulant en plus.

« NAN MAIS BORDEL, POURQUOI CH'UI FRINGUE EN MEUF ?! »

« Discute pas et monte là-dedans » Lui fit Ginga en lui présentant son carrosse. Faisant tout de même la moue, il se décida à monter. Ginga ordonna aux chevaux de le conduire au palais. Mais alors qu'ils étaient déjà à plusieurs mètres il se rappela d'un détail.

« Ah, Kyoya ! IL FAUT QUE TU SOIS RENTRE AVANT 12H OU TU REDEVIENDRA COMME AVANT ! » Mais même s'il avait crié à s'en briser la voix, le vert ne l'entendit pas, et pensa que ce devait être un conseil du genre "Fais attention où tu marches, tes pantoufles sont collector !" Ce dont il se foutait complètement.

D'ailleurs, il se demandait bien pourquoi, malgré toute la belle tenue qu'il avait, il n'avait aux pieds que de vulgaires pantoufles roses, qui en plus étaient trop grandes pour lui.

Pestant, il les enleva et sortit d'on ne sait où ses fidèles godillots et les enfila. Ah, c'était mieux comme ça, et puis : qu'ite à être ridicule, autant être à l'aise !

Une fois arrivé devant le palais, il soupira, avant qu'un idée ne lui vienne en tête : puisque Ginga n'était plus là, il n'était pas obligé à y aller à ce bal de ses deux ! Il n'avait qu'à s'éclipser discrètement !

Mettant son plan diaboliquement pas diabolique à exécution, il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin pour aller faire une ballade en forêt et accessoirement faire prendre l'air à sa Léone, lorsqu'il fut surprit par quelqu'un. '_Et merde !_' Pensa-t-il. Plan abandonné.

« Mademoiselle, le bal vous parait-il si repoussant que cela ? »

L'homme était grand, environ une tête de plus que lui, et portait un très élégant costume trois pièces noir à la veste en queue de pie blanche, assortie à ses cheveux de la même couleur dont une mèche pourtant était maculée de rouge. Un diadème d'or à tête de dragon ornait également son front bronzé. A ce détail, il devina alors de qui il s'agissait. '_La poisse ! Le maitre de maison en personne !_' Sans trop savoir pourquoi, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

« Hein ? Non, votre bal doit sûrement être très réussi, mais c'est pas trop pour moi ces trucs là ! » Le blanc parut surprit, zut, le vocabulaire !

« Une si belle et distinguée jeune fille avec un tel langage... »

« Ah heu ça...En fait c'est/ »

« J'aime bien » Le surprit le blanc. Hein ? Comment ça il aimait bien, attendez une seconde...Le blanc lui tendit soudain la main en souriant.

« Moi non plus je n'aime pas trop ça, les fêtes. Que diriez-vous d'un petit tour en forêt ? » Alors là, il avait lu dans ses pensées de tout à l'heure, c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait faire !

« Euh, d'accord » Répondit-il un peu comme ça. Mais pourquoi acceptait-il ? Il aurait pu refuser et y aller seul au lieu de se coltiner ce gars ! M'enfin, ce qui était fait était fait.

Tranquillement, ils se mirent en route.

« Dites, vous êtes le Prince Dragon, n'est-ce pas ? » Le blanc afficha un étrange sourire.

« Prince Dragon ? Oui, c'est moi » Sans même savoir pourquoi, le vert sentit ses joues chauffer.

« Vous avez fui le Bal, vous allez pas vous faire engueuler ? »

« Si, mais... » La phrase restée en suspens surprit le balafré qui se retourna vers son interlocuteur, qui se retourna d'ailleurs vers lui, cessant de marcher. « Mais quand je vous vois, je me dis que ça en valait la peine... »

Là, la température de ses joues monta en flèche, et il sut parfaitement pourquoi : Il venait de lui faire un compliment ! Bon, certes il n'était pas franchement dit, mais le sous-entendu puait à un kilomètre. « Mais parlons un peu de vous. Vous vivez ici ? »

« Heu, oui. Mais je n'sors pas souvent... »

« Ah, c'est donc pour ça que je ne vous ai jamais vu ! »

« Peut-être que vous m'avez vu mais que vous ne vous en souvenez pas ! » Fit alors le vert.

« Un minois pareil ? Je m'en serais souvenu ! » Et va pour un nouveau cramoisissage de joues. Franchement, ce mec osait vachement ! Il se demandait comment il réagirait s'il apprenait qu'en fait il était un mec... « Et à quoi passez-vous votre temps ? »

« A récurer » Répondit-il, peut-être un peu trop rapidement. Il se reprit vite « Ah ! Je suis très à cheval sur la propreté, et les femmes de ménage laissent toujours quelque chose alors je préfère m'en occuper » Le blanc l'observa un long moment « Sinon j'aime bien jouer au Beyblade, quand j'ai le temps »

« Vraiment ? Moi aussi ! Bien que mes parents trouvent que c'est gamin, mas j'adore ça ! »

Ils arrivèrent alors au bord d'une grande rivière. Ils s'assirent alors, les pieds dans l'eau. Alors qu'ils se déchaussaient, le prince vit alors les godillots de la si jolie demoiselle.

« Tiens, quelles drôles de chaussures pour pareille allure » Fit-il alors.

« Je m'sens à l'aise dedans » Il s'installa alors. A la lueur de la lune, sa peau paraissait plus blanche, et ses yeux...

Ses yeux captivaient le Prince Dragon, leur bleu électrique, c'était la première fois qu'il voyait pareille couleur. Relevant un peu son regard doré, il vit ses longs cheveux soyeux. Il voulu y mettre la main, faisant sursauter la belle.

« Mais, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Vos cheveux sont doux » Il s'approcha pour y fourrer son nez, humant leur odeur, mais le vert recula promptement, les joues pivoine.

« Eh mais, arrêtez ! »

« Je crois que... » Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à faire s'allonger sa demoiselle sur l'herbe, y mêlant ses cheveux dont la couleur approchait grandement. « Je crois que je vous aime »

Cette phrase fut un vrai choc pour le vert, faisant étrécir ses pupilles comme on le voit souvent dans l'anime quand ils apprennent une grande nouvelle ou voient quelque chose d'étonnant. Sérieux, le Prince l'aimait ? Et il avait pas déjà une petite amie ou un truc du genre ? Ah oui c'est vrai, il était à la recherche d'une prétendante. Roh et puis il aurait pas pu s'inscrire sur Meetic comme tout le monde et leur foutre la paix ? Et puis merde, Ginga le lui paierait !

Au même instant, la grande cloche de l'église sonna minuit. sans s'en préoccuper, le blanc, ayant le dessus, enfouit son visage dans le cou du balafré pour le lui embrasser sensuellement, le faisant gémir, lorsqu'il sentit ses vêtements changer. Il se rendit compte avec horreur que sa sublime robe (enfin, au goût de monsieur tout le monde, lui il lui trouvait rien de bien spécial) laissait place à ses anciens "hideux" vêtements déchirés, et que ses cheveux redevenaient sales et emmêlés. Préférant fuir que d'essuyer en face la réaction du blanc face à son gros mensonge, il écarta le prince en posant une main sur ses yeux, s'écarta de sous lui et prit la poudre d'escampette le plus vite qu'il le put, ne laissant le temps au blanc de l'apercevoir.

« Attendez ! » Cria ce dernier, mais il vit bien qu'il était trop tard. Il se retourna alors vers les godillots de sa belle qu'elle avait oubliée dans sa hâte.

De son côté, Kyoya arriva vite devant le palais mais ne vit à la place de son carrosse qu'une citrouille, les souris ayant prit la fuite, mais même si Pegasus était déjà parti, Striker demeurait sur place. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, il le chevaucha et lui demanda de le ramener chez lui le plus vite possible.

« Nan mais pour qui il me prend l'gamin ? » Railla la monture.

« J't'en supplie ! En plus t'as la même couleur que ma Léone, on devrais s'entendre non ? » La licorne pesta, mais se mit tout de même au galop, après tout, Masamune lui avait dit de suivre tous les ordres que Ginga lui donnerait, alors...

En quatrième vitesse, le vert se retrouva devant chez lui, et plus aucune trace de la fée aux cheveux de feu. Mince, il aurait bien aimé lui casser la gueule un peu pour s'détendre ! M'enfin. Il remercia la licorne verte et rentra pour retourner à ses chiffons. C'est que la maison devait être nickel au retour de ces salopes aussi !

C'est ainsi que le miracle se produisit, en une demi-heure tout était clean et brillait comme dans la pub st Marc. Il eut le temps de rester encore un peu à la fenêtre avant que le travesti et les trois poufiasses ne rentrent à la maison.

« La soirée vous a-t-elle plu mes sœurs ? (On s'croirait au couvent dis-donc !) » Fit-il alors aimablement en préparant la table du souper.

« Pff, ouais. Mais le Prince a disparu après la valse d'ouverture et on ne l'a revu qu'à la fin du bal où il nous a tous demandé de rentrer » Raconta Madoka.

« Ah ? » Lança-t-il innocemment. « Tu n'as donc pas eu le temps de le séduire Sélène ? » Cette dernière pesta.

« Tu parles, je l'ai à peine vu ! En plus, il parait qu'il a rencontré une fille, une "très jolie et charmante demoiselle" devant le palais et qu'elle a conquis son cœur ! Il dit qu'il ne se mariera qu'avec elle et personne d'autre ! » Soudain, le balafré sentit son cœur accélérer. Alors c'était pas du bluff ce qu'il lui avait dit !

M'enfin, peu après il partit se coucher, exténué par cette longue journée.

**oOXxXOo**

Le lendemain, quelle fut la surprise de Kyoya en apprenant par la mignonne boulangère du village qui devait certainement coucher avec tous les hommes à 1 km à la ronde que le charmant Prince Dragon avait lancé des recherches pour retrouver sa belle à l'aide d'un de ses godillots. La poisse, il lâchait pas l'affaire facilement suilà !

Mais bon, avec un peu de chance il ne le reconnaitrait pas en garçon ! (Tu parle ! C'est con en plus qu'il ait besoin de la chaussure pour le reconnaitre, il doit vraiment êt' bigleux le mec !). Le blanc allait donc faire le tour de touuutes les maisons du village et faire essayer la godasse à touuutes les femmes.

Bah, si c'était juste à toutes les femmes, il avait pas trop à s'inquiéter, juste faire gaffe à se planquer quand il passera chez eux !

Il rentra donc à la maison les bras remplis de courses préparer le déjeuner.

**oOXxXOo**

Ce fut en surveillant la friture des aubergines **(1)** que le vert sentit le moment tant redouté arriver. Quelqu'un sonna. Il s'attendit à ce que sa moche-mère lui ordonne d'aller ouvrir, mais il vit que cette dernière y était allée elle-même. Elle devait être au courant alors.

Comme prévu, on appela les trois jeunes filles de la maison avant de leur présenter le soulier. Caché derrière l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, il vit alors Sélène afficher un air éberlué, avant qu'elle ne se tourne dans sa direction et lui jette un regard de-la-mort-qui-tue-même-si-t'es-déjà-mort du genre "alors comme ça c'était toi hein ?! Tu vas m'le payer espèce de sale souillon !" auquel le vert répondit mentalement "Idiote : sale souillon c'est un euphémisme !" M'enfin.

« Il y a un problème Sélène-san ? » Demanda le Prince. Cette dernière rougit.

« Heu, non, aucun ! »

Voyant que la chaussure n'allait à aucune des trois filles, le noble et son escorte s'apprêta à s'en aller lorsqu'un détail le frappa : la maison était impeccable. Trop peut-être (on se croirait dans une enquête policière !)

_« Ah ! Je suis très à cheval sur la propreté, et les femmes de ménage laissent toujours quelque chose alors je préfère m'en occuper »_

« Dites-moi Daidoji-san, vous vous occupez vous-même du ménage ici ? »

« Hein ? » Parut surpris(e) le(la) nommé(e) « Bien sûr que non. Nous avons un souillon, pardon un domestique pour ça »

« Vraiment ? » Le prince, qui était face à la porte d'entrée, se retourna vers elle « Pourrais-je le voir ? »

« Mais enfin pourquoi fair/ »

« Il n'est pas ici ! » Fit précipitamment Sélène, coupant sa mère. Déjà que ce sale souillon avait osé voler le cœur de son promis, il allait pas non plus l'avoir pour lui tout seul !

On entendit soudain un vacarme venant de la cuisine. De son côté, Kyoya n'y croyait pas : putain ! Pourquoi diable voulait-il le voir ? Lui-dites pas qu'il l'avait déjà vu ! Non, ça devait être autre chose. Mais manque de bol, par surprise il avait trébuché, attirant dans sa chute la poêle brûlante dont l'huile l'éclaboussa, le faisant crier de douleur comme s'il avait apprit qu'il y avait un concert de trois jours des GypsyKings devant chez lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » Fit alors Doji en entrant en fracas dans la pièce. Le balafré, à terre, vit alors tout le petit monde précédemment amassé dans le salon se ruer quasiment devant l'entrée de la pièce. A son plus grand malheur, le Prince était aux premières loges.

Ce dernier (le Prince, pas les loges) posa alors un genou à terre, se mettant à sa hauteur, avant de saisir délicatement son pied gauche nu et de le faire glisser dans la chaussure. Cette dernière, pourtant trop petite pour toutes les jeunes filles à qui il l'avait fait essayer, sembla lui aller comme une chaussette (bah ouais, on parle de pied là !). Le vert rougit tandis que le blanc afficha un grand sourire satisfait (le pervers !).

« Eh bien, il semblerait que j'ai trouvé ma princesse ! »

« Mais enfin, c'est impossible ! C'est un garçon ! » Se relevant et tendant sa main au vert pour l'aider, le Prince Dragon jeta un regard à la maitresse de maison style "Alors vous, vous êtes sérieusement mal placée pour parler !"

Toujours gêné, Kyoya accepta tout de même l'aide du blanc et se releva. Le Prince, le tenant à ses côtés, se retourna vers les entités féminines présentes (soit la mère et les filles).

« Bien, je vais de suite prévenir sa Majesté mon Père. Vous venez avec moi, _mademoiselle_ ? » Bien que cette situation l'incommoda, il accepta. Et pis franchement, passer sa vie avec ce gars qui mine de rien était grave sexy était de loin mieux que de la passer à récurer une maison hideuse (en plus !).

En passant devant ses belle-sœurs, il ne se gêna point pour leur sortir la langue dans une grimace moqueuse et rabaissante, ayant le don de sortir les trois pimbêches de leurs gongs. Mais il se désintéressa bien vite d'elles.

Ils étaient à présent sortis de la maison. La foule se bousculant pour les apercevoir était tenue loin d'eux par les huit gardes du corps noir américains en costar baraqués comme des chars avec des lunettes noires et des ressors en plastique sur la nuque. Aussi, il parvint à discuter un peu avec son désormais promis.

« Dis (j'peux t'tutoyer maintenant), ça te déranges vraiment pas que j'sois un mec ? » Lui jetant un regard en biais, le blanc afficha une énième fois son sourire play-boy dragueur.

« A vrai dire, non. En plus... » Il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du vert que ce dernier put sentir sa respiration dans sa nuque « ...T'es vachement plus sexy en kem » faisant comme on s'y attend monter le rouge aux joues du plus jeune.

« J'ai pas envie d'te la faire à la traditionnelle, ce s'rait trop long en plus » Fit alors le Prince « Mais... » Il s'arrêta soudain, se positionna face au vert, posa un genou à terre, lui saisit la main (jusqu'ici c'est assez basique) et dit d'un ton solennel « T'es d'ac' pour qu'on se passe la bague au doigt (et la corde au cou =P) ? » (là c'est déjà plus original). Rougissant, gêné, mais empli d'un étrange sentiment d'euphorie, le vert s'écria, se jetant dans ses bras.

« D'AC' ! »

S'en suivit un fougueux baiser passionné et amoureux (...).

Une fois au palais, ils furent reçus par le Roi qui bénit leur union puis ils filèrent en vitesse à la mairie pour profiter de la nouvelle loi sur le mariage pour tous, laissant tout de même le vert un petit peu perplexe (il n'aurait jamais cru finir comme son père, mais bon).

Quelques mois plus tard, grâce à l'avancée de la science, ils eurent tout plein d'enfants et vivèrent heureux.

**oOXxXOo**

A la mairie.

« Mais au fait, tu t'appelle comment ? »

FINITTO !

Héhé ! Alors, ça vous a plu ?

**Yû** **:** Ya, j'adore !

**Ryuga** **:** Tss, encore et toujours du n'importe quoi !

**Kyoya** **:** Carrément ! Et pis, on dit pas "vivèrent" mais "vécurent".

**Na-chan** **:** je sais . mais j'ai quand même voulu l'laisser comme ça, c'est plus marrant.

**Dashan** **:** Vraiment Nataku, un rien te fais rire.

**Na-chan** **:** Bah, j'préfère ça que rire de rien !

**Chao** **Chin** **:** Mieux vaut mourir de rire que de rire du mourant !

**Chi Yun :** Hein ?

**Na-chan :** XP !

Eh bah, ce fut long ! 8 pages pour un OS, je crois que j'ai jamais fais plus. Mais bon, c'est pas vous qu'allez vous en plaindre, pas vrai =P !

Allez, comme d'hab hein ! Laissez des reviews !

Ah, et si vous avez des idées de contes à me proposer, je prends !


End file.
